Momentos (Drabbles)
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Cuatro pequeñas historias sin relación producto de mis delirios antiguos. puppyshiping.


Drabble, Puppyshipping.

By:Lucila Wheeler.

" _ **Knock before entering**_ _ **"**_

– ¡Aaah! ¡Justo así, sigue, sigue! ¿Cómo lo haces, perro? Aaahh, sigue así, no pares ¡Sí! ¡Sí!.

Mokuba escuchaba desde fuera de la oficina estos suspiros de su hermano, jamás antes eso había pasado, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el escándalo descomunal y cínico que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina más silenciosa de todo Kaiba Corp.

–Mi… mi hermano – miró a la secretaria con desconfianza, mientras tragaba saliva, aunque su boca comenzaba a secarse las escandalosas aprobaciones no dejaban de fluir –mi hermano ¿con quién está?

La mujer estaba ya acostumbrada a esos ruidos de la oficina, pero que lo escuchara el pequeño e inocente hermanito del jefe le provocaba vergüenza ajena –con el señor Wheeler.

–Siempre supe que terminarían juntos, pero… – dijo un poco tenso por la situación.

–Con todo respeto, alguien debería hacer algo – comentó la atrevida secretaria.

–Cielos… acaba ya ¡aaah! – la exigencia del CEO era escuchada por el ejército de secretarias del piso de ejecutivos de la empresa, era suficiente, Mokuba se preparó para lo que fuera a ver, una cosa era ayudar a un amigo en apuros con un trabajo, pero no era para que viniera a hacerle eso a su hermano.

–Muy bien, están en una oficina no en un… – entró Mokuba sin tocar, usando su llave maestra de la empresa, pero ni toda la preparación mental lo habría ayudado a encontrar a su hermano y a Joey en aquella situación.

– ¿Mokuba? Creí que estaba cerrado – Preguntó Kaiba abiertamente sorprendido por la irrupción a su oficina –¡aaah! Espera, espera, ahorita le sigues.

Mokuba los miró continuar sin pudor, completamente sonrojado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él –Solo quería… dejarte esto – al tiempo dejó una serie de carpetas y las llaves de la oficina –Creo que las ocuparás, Joey.

–Gracias Moky, pero no es necesario – respondió sonriendo, tan quitado de la pena –sigamos Kaiba, que sí que te hace falta.

– ¿Necesitan mi firma? – preguntó Kaiba estirando su cuello cómodamente

–Sí, pero vengo después, y… prometo tocar primero.

–Más te vale, yo no te eduqué así.

El pequeñajo sonrió y asintió, estaba agradecido de no haber sido cuestionado, solo dirigió una mirada molesta a la secretaria metiche que lo había convencido de esas cosas.

Joey siguió con el masaje de cuello a Kaiba –Tal vez Mokuba necesite más atención, no te pareció nervioso – comentó mirando la puerta cerrada.

–Es adolecente, tal vez acaba de hacer sus cosas con alguna noviecita, lo que necesita atención ahora es mi cuello, sigue – ordenó Seto Kaiba mientras revisaba los documentos que su hermano había traído, esta noche tendría una charla muy larga e incómoda con su hermanito.

Drabble.

Puppyshipping.

" **Are Rumors, Are Rumors"**

–Te lo juro, Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler son… la charla se interrumpió al ver llegar al CEO de KC. Llevaba días escuchando aquellos rumores, solo que no lograba enterarse en qué podrían estar relacionados él y ese duelista de cuarta o de tercera según el nuevo ranking de Ilusiones Ind.

–Sí, Kaiba y Joey, el rubio de ojos lindos que siempre llega tarde – se escuchó otro cuchicheo.

–Yo pensé que Kaiba y Motou, ya sabes… –y la chica que lo decía unió sus dedos índices en señal de aparejamiento.

–Pues ahora dicen que es Joey – dijo la otra con sonrisa triunfal –Motou ya no.

–Pobre, habrá sido por lo bajo – Acotó la otra chica.

Kaiba empezó a ruborizarse, ¿emparejarlo con el perro? Carraspeo en parte para aclarar sus ideas, en parte para hacerse notar, contrario a lo esperado, las chicas solo lo vieron, se sonrojaron y siguieron su campechano cuchicheo.

Él nunca había estado con Motou, ni siquiera le interesaba, la única razón por la que habían estado juntos era el equipo de ajedrez, el enano era demasiado infantil y cursi, en cambio Wheeler…

Lo analizó, rubio, de cabello sedoso y brillante, rostro afilado, ojos delicadamente rasgados sin ser pequeños, más bien grandes, luciendo hermosas piezas doradas, piel deliciosamente bronceada por el trabajo, porque eso sí, podía ser un vulgar buscapleitos, pero era muy trabajador, tanto en la escuela como en sus trabajos que la escuela le permitía como caso especial por ser de muy (exageradamente) escasos recursos, pero lucía bien, nadie podría imaginarse que iba a la escuela sin comer, siempre se presentaba limpiecito, planchadito y bastante sonriente.

"Así que en la escuela piensas que yo y Wheeler somos pareja tal vez no sea mala idea" –pensó, tal vez el perro si se lo merecía, y es que un hombre como él, pocos.

Encontró un papel viejo en su maletín y se dispuso a tirarlo al basurero, justo cuando estaba por volver, la puerta del salón se abrió, la voz del rubio se dejó escuchar.

– ¿Entonces tú y Kaiba ya no?

–No, como crees, nunca lo logré… –esa era la voz de Yugi Motou, un chico con claros problemas de desnutrición avanzada, no podía haber otra explicación a su delgadez y estatura.

–Pues no sé, yo creo que tú eres mejor, pero si califico, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – el perro sonaba bastante entusiasmado.

–Calificas mucho más que el enano – declaró Kaiba con cinismo apareciendo de la nada (estaba atrapado entre la puerta y la pared) se acercó al rubio y le miró con altivez.

–No creo Kaiba –Wheeler no pareció notarlo, lo miraba extrañado –creo que Yugi salió mejorrankeado.

Kaiba no entendió y así su cara lo hizo notar.

–Hablas de los rumores que dicen que tú y Joey son los mejores de la escuela ¿cierto? – Preguntó Motou –que solo ustedes califican a la competencia académica en Tokio.

–Claro, que otra cosa, saliste muy bien este bimestre, perro – respondiócon dignidad, para luego sentarse en su pupitre.

–Seto Kaiba es raro – esta vez el susurro era del rubio al oído del enano –Pero es muy guapo.

Drabble.

Puppyshipping.

" **Dishonor** **"**

–No lo admito – anunció Seto Kaiba con el mentón en alto –Jamás me rebajaría algo tan indigno.

–No es opcional, hermano – Respondió el menor de los Kaiba.

–No lo haré Mokuba, alguien de mi categoría no… no es posible.

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Gritó molesto el pequeño – ¡Déjate de niñerías y súbete!

–No es mi culpa, son cosas que pasan, además… – Intentó defenderse el castaño, pero no tenía defensa.

–Entonces quédate… – Mokuba encogió los hombros –Yo si me voy.

–Pero… – Seto se sintió de veras mortificado, estuvo a punto de aceptar la última frase de su hermano. Tragó saliva, no había opción, suspiró en señal de rendición.

Todos sonrieron burlonamente, cada quien a su manera. Yami tenía a Yugi en sus piernas, ambos se sonreían tiernamente, al centro estaba Tea y luego Tristán con Serenity en sus piernas, Seto al frente con Mokuba en sus piernas.

–Es una suerte que me hayas dejado, Kaiba – comentó sarcástico Wheeler –si no, no habría podido alcanzarlos en mi bocho, y nos habríamos quedado en el lago.

–Deberías estar en la escuela, no aquí – espetó molesto el castaño soportando aquel calvario tan deshonroso.

–Sí, debimos suponer que aquí no había señal – señaló Gardner –pero es increíble que Kaiba no supiera que su camioneta no tenía suficiente gasolina.

–Lo increíble es que Kaiba me haya dejado –espetó un rubio conductor.

–Lo increíble es que Kaiba haya cometido un error – anunció el ex faraón.–y que nunca se hubiese subido en un bochito.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Atemu como si el olor de personas sudadas y apretujadas les resultara agradable.

Seto tuvo que hacer la nota mental: primero, no olvidar checar el tanque de la gasolina, segundo, no esperar que su cachorro le ponga gasolina a la camioneta, tercero, no quitarle las llaves de su convertible para que valla a la universidad en lugar de un día de campo y por ultimo ¡mandar a la chatarra de una vez por todas el condenado bochito ese!

Drabble.

Puppyshipping.

 **Petite Bro.**

Ahí estaba, Joseph Wheeler parado junto al ponche, con su traje negro, camisa blanca y pajarita roja en el cuello, tenis converse rojos, no sería él si no retara al buen estilo con esas cosas en los pies y ese horror en su cuello, pero fuera de eso, lucía bien. Kaiba lo vio desde que entró, ya no lo vería más, ¿por qué no molestarlo una última vez?

Se acercó como gato a su presa, lentamente y sin hacerse notar, estaba listo para atacar.

–Buenas noches, Kaiba, el ponche tiene licor, ten cuidado.

El felino había sido descubierto, así que no le quedó más remedio que fingir y servirse un vaso de esa cosa que sabe Ra si habrán usado agua corriente o alcohol adulterado. Siempre podría intentar seducir al perro, estaba por irse del país, ya no lo vería más, ¿por qué no aprovecharse del alcohol en el ponche?

– ¿Tregua?

¿Qué el maldito perro trataba de adelantársele? Eso no, el macho muchacho era él, el perro era el muerde almohadas.

– ¿Por qué haríamos una tregua?

–Te marchas, no nos volveremos a ver ¿por qué pelear cuando podemos bailar?

Al tiempo el perro lo jaló para bailar, aunque más bien el perro bailaba alrededor de él mientras Kaiba lucía como un elegante tronco mecido por una muy, muy leve brisita.

– ¿Qué te pasa Wheeler?

–Me gustas.

Kaiba perdió el sentido, el perro sí que debía estar ebrio para confesar algo así.

–Estoy bastante borracho para admitir que me gustas pero no tanto para no saber qué hago – aclaró al ver el rostro del castaño.

Kaiba resopló, esa noche el perro andaba bastante psíquico para su gusto. –Supongo que ya lo sabías, es decir, ya sabes como soy con los que me caen mal, los ignoro, o en el caso de Duke, arreglo las cosas y los vuelvo mis amigos, pero tú no ibas a ser mi amigo y no quería ignorarte.

Kaiba quedó estupefacto con aquella confesión, pero no se quedó así, le tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó del dichoso bailecito de cuarta, aventó al perro en su limusina y se dirigió a su casa….

Era un día bello, los pajarillos cantaban, las ardilla correteaban. Mokuba entró al cuarto de su hermano, eran las 10 am.

–Seto, tenemos que… – abrió la puerta con inocencia, misma que perdió a los diez segundos de levantar la vista – ¡Mierda! ¡Pon el seguro! –Gritó y cerró. Una vez afuera una mueca de victoria apareció en su rostro – ¡Lo sabía! –dijo, y dejó a su hermano continuar.

Un par de horas más tarde…

–Y el asunto es, Mokuba, que no nos mudaremos, por lo menos hasta que el perro saque su visa para entrar a américa, tenemos que arreglar las cosas en la empresa.

–Entiendo hermano, yo me encargo – respondió el pequeño dulce y comprensivo Mokuba –ya me había hecho a la idea de dejar a mis amigos y de mudarme a los estados unidos, conocer gente nueva y eso, pero si es por tu felicidad, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, te amo, hermano.

Seto es una persona afortunada, tiene un hermanito maduro, inteligente y que utiliza métodos poco ortodoxos para convencerlo de quedarse, como obligar a Wheeler a confesarse y amenazarle con mostrar su diario de vida, que ahora guarda celosamente en el cajón de su mesita de noche.


End file.
